<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Molly Weasley neé Prewett: a mother's world by IvoryRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118984">Molly Weasley neé Prewett: a mother's world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven'>IvoryRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mother's Day 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mother's Day, Pre-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Weasley is proud of her family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canon Relationships - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mother's Day 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Molly Weasley neé Prewett: a mother's world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy mother's day to all the mothers out there!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly Weasley had never been prouder than she was, all her family surrounding her. </p><p>She would never have dreamed that she would end up here. She had been a regular Gryffindor, with two mischievous brothers who’d shared their comical secrets with her. They’d been fiercely loyal, and when she had twin sons she named them after her dear brothers.</p><p>Fabian and Gideon had watched over her prankster sons, she was sure, with fond twinkles in their eyes. Even now she was sure they had met their nephew Fred, welcomed him to the afterlife with open arms. As much as it hurt that he was gone, she knew her two brothers would take good care of her son.</p><p>Bill was a lovely boy. A talented curse-breaker, she hadn’t been surprised he could charm the part Veela Fleur Delacour. The beautiful French girl had been difficult to get along with at first, but Bill was deeply in love with her. Molly had managed to bond with Fleur both when Bill was recovering from his werewolf-inflicted injuries and during Fleur’s difficult pregnancy with Victoire. The part Veela, who had originally considered Molly’s lifestyle as a housewife and mother to be beneath her, had multiple times expressed her awe at Molly’s effectiveness as a parent of seven.</p><p>Fleur now sat near Molly’s feet, her youngest child, Louis, on her lap.</p><p>Charlie was her second oldest. The dragon handler had showed his skill with animals early, when he used to give treats to the family chickens. Charlie mostly preferred animals to humans, and had brought an orphaned Welsh Green with him! The dragon was currently in the garden - Molly wouldn’t have it in the house - but the children loved it, and Charlie was happy to indulge them by showing off the young dragon’s shiny scales and leathery wings.</p><p>Percy still wasn’t very close to Molly and her husband, but even he had come to this family gathering with his wife Audrey and their daughters Molly and Lucy. </p><p>George sat near Fleur and Molly with his wife Angelina, daughter Roxanne, and son, Fred. Roxanne, like her mother, was sporty and strong, a blooming Quidditch player and self declared ‘biggest fan’ of Ginny, even though Molly’s only daughter no longer played official games.</p><p>Ron was sitting next to Harry, whispering just like they used to as kids. Hermione was actually talking to Percy about Ministry things, gesturing animatedly despite the small boy clinging onto the front of her robes and whining “mummy, mummy, mummy!” and his older sister Rose Granger-Weasley tugging on his hand and trying to get him away.</p><p>Molly’s only daughter Ginny, despite having laid down her official broom several years ago to raise her children with Harry, was sidling closer and closer to a broom someone had left near the wall with a small crowd of bright-eyed children looking around furtively (as if the adults couldn’t see them attempting to sneak away). Her own daughter Lily and son James were among them, as well as Dominique, Molly Jr, Lucy, and Roxanne. Victoire was attempting to convince her cousin Fred to join the group as well.</p><p>Molly Weasley dearly loved her extended family. Her husband, her children, her grandchildren.</p><p>She’d never been prouder of them than she was now, reflecting on all their accomplishments.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>